The purpose of the University of Minnesota's AHRQ/NRSA training program is to prepare the next generation of health service researchers and teachers to be highly competent research methodologists and educators. These individuals will be able to apply those skills to health services environments to improve quality and access to services, and to ensure the availability of cost-effective care. The training program is research-based, and is focused on issues of national importance. The faculty brings alternative interdisciplinary perspectives to the training program and prepares graduates for both academic careers and careers in applied research settings. This is achieved through a rigorous course of study that includes both theory and applied coursework, and a strong mentoring program designed to socialize students into this field and to prepare them for leadership roles in research and education. The faculty have extensive ongoing research programs that focus on issues identified by programs by AHRQ as high priority areas, and students are involved in these research projects with their mentors throughout their training. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]